


The Understudy

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short postscript, based on the canon story <i>The Adventure of the Retired Colourman</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Understudy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sherlock60 challenge.

"You claimed I missed everything of importance," I said, "yet you told MacKinnon otherwise."

"What you _did_ notice was significant," Holmes replied. "You are not without your talents, Watson. I was merely being honest about your attempt to understudy me, which was sadly lacking."

In truth, he doesn't need an understudy. One Sherlock Holmes in the world is quite enough.


End file.
